The Bounty Hunter
by icequeen8181
Summary: a new SasukexOC by yours truly. When Naruto can not continue his misson to return Sasuke back to Konohagakure, Tsunade turns to a young spunky bounty hunter to solve the problems.
1. Chapter 1

"This isn't good enough!" Tsunade yelled as she pounded her fist on her desk, "He can't give up! Stupid brat!"

"We can't push him any more," said a calm Kakashi as he stood next to Gai, "His could kill others in the state he is now, or worse, himself"

Jirarya stood close to the door listening about what had happen to his one time student and the condition that he was in. He was angered, but not as his student or the Uchiha, but his once teammate, Orochimaru. This whole reason is, because of him and his power hunger self.

"Well, then there is no hope," Tsunade said in a solemn voice, "Our only chance is in severe condition and almost close to death if we hadn't act quickly."

"How long will it take him to heal?" Jirarya asked, speaking for the first time since this meeting has started.

"Doctor say it might be months, but he seem to be healing quickly," Gai said with a sad smile, "The kid has a lot of spunk and stamina that will never give up."

"Then, I'll see him," the toad sage said.

"You won't be able to," Tsunade said, "No one is allowed in the emergence ward. I'm sorry, Jirarya."

Jirarya simply smiled and left. Soon Kakashi and Gai were dismissed to attend to their teams. Tsunade sat at her desk with her fingers rubbing her tipples. Shizune walked in with their pig following behind.

"What brings you here?" Tsunade asked impatiently, not really in the mood on seeing anyone after that stressful meeting with Team 7 and Gai about Naruto.

"Maybe there is a better out look on this, my lady," Shizune said as she laid a flier on the hokoga's desk.

At the gate's of Konohagakure, stood a girl who was probably no older than sixteen that wearing a tan tank top and a pair of green cargo boy shorts with two swords upon her back, each either in a white or back sheath. She stood at the gate with her hands on her hips, staring out in the distance to the mountain with the faces of the hokoga. With a sigh, she walked pass the gates and into the village. The girl wondered around, staring at buildings and people walking by. She soon happened upon on a group of girls standing outside a hospital with glooming faces.

"Hey," she called to them, "Anyone of you, dopes, know where I can find a Tsunade."

She soon earned glares from two of the four girls.

"Hey, who you calling dopes, you little punk!" called a blonde girl.

"What gives you the right?" cried the pink haired one.

"It got your attention, didn't it?" the girl replied with a "don't care" attitude, "I'll ask again. Where can I find a Tsunade? She called for me to catch a little brat that ran way. Don't quite remember the name she used, something that started with an S or other."

"Sa…Sasuke?" the pink haired one said as she stared at the short hair punk like she was a ghost.

"Yeah, that's it," she replied, "So any of you going to tell me where she is or do I have to find someone else."

None of the girls said anything. The four of them stared at each other as if they could read each other's mind. What did Tsunade want with this girl? How did she know about Sasuke? How was she going to bring him back? There seemed to be nothing really special of this girl expect she had a smart mouth and looked restless from her long journey.

"You have any proof?" the girl with buns in her hair asked. With a smirk, the girl returned into one of her pockets of her cargo pants, pulled out a letter that looked official, and handed it to the girl with the buns. She read it and gave it to the blonde headed girl.

"It's from Lady Tsunade," she said as she passed it, "It can't be a fake."

The pink haired girl named Sakura studied the strange girl in front of her. She then noted the black bandana around her neck. With a gasp, she drew her kunai and held it close to the stranger's neck.

"You can't trust her. She's an outcast," Sakura said.

"Do you really want to do that?" the girl asked her with a smudged look on her face. And with a simple push, Sakura fell to her knees and the girl was holding her kunai to Sakura's neck while she held the hand that once held the kunai. The girls stared in awe at her strength.

"So, where's Tsunade?" she asked once again.

Naruto slowly woke from his long sleep with the feeling of his skin burn. He tried to lift himself up, but he couldn't move anything. His eyes were the only things he was able to open to find Tsunade, Jirarya, Kakashi, and Gai standing in his room.

"So, you're awake," Jirarya said with a smirk and brought the attention of everyone else.

He tried to speak, but his throat burned and sting when he tried.

"Don't," Kakashi said, "Your body is still trying to recover from your last run in with Sasuke,"

Then everything made sense and soon hit him like a brick wall, but he couldn't quite what remembered what happened after he became enrage with his once teammate. The demon must have taken over him at that point and left him in the dark. He sighed. He had to get Sasuke back for it was his promise. Soon there was a knock at the door dragging Naruto back from the memory of that day. Gai answered it to find Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata, and Ino with some strange girl he had never seen before.

"What is your business, ladies?" he asked

"She," Sakura said nodding towards the girl, "has to see Lady Tsunade."

Once she heard her name, she finished up her check up on Naruto and left with the new stranger. Sakura walked in and smiled sadly at Naruto.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I've felt worse, but I'm getting better by the minute it seems," he smirked, "How have you been?"

With that Sakura slowly broke down and cried at his bedside.

"Sakura, don't cry," he said


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what problem has this Sasuke kid caused?" asked the stranger.

"You have a good record of bounties and since our last hope won't do it, we'll stick with you," Tsunade said as she looked through some papers about the young bounty hunter in front of her.

"So what's your price?" she asked as she crossed her arms. Tsunade choked for a second.

"PRICE! Why do you need a prince? Just go and get the little brat!" the hokaga responded.

"I don't do this stuff for free, you know. I've gotten offers from three other people and they have put a good price on his capture," the stranger smirked.

A sixteen-year-old girl, who happened to be an outcast of this village, was intimidating Tsunade.

"Fine, you'll be reward 38 million yen for the capture of Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade sighed.

"That's it, then I'll just hand him over to one of the other employers who want him and are paying double for him," the girl smirked, "Unless you have something else to offer to me?"

Tsunade felt more annoyed. What more did this brat want? Then it hit her. This girl was a Ryoushi clan. They became outcast of Konohagakure after her grandfather killed an ANBU cop. Rumor was he didn't do it, but all the evidence led to him and he was excused two weeks after his trial. It was one of the saddest days in Konohagakure to see a great hero killed in front of all the many people that loved and respect the clan.

"And you'll be in stated as a citizen of Konohagakure and be head of the bounty hunters corps of this village," Tsunade threw in and watched the girl's changed to shock, "You won't have to live in shame of your past anymore."

Ryoushi Etsuko stared in shock at the hokaga. She truly knew her. She knew everything.

"You would erase everything?" Etsuko asked.

"Plus 38 million to start you up," Tsunade said.

Etsuko was taken back by the offer that the hokaga was giving her. None of her employers have ever offered something this big to her.

"So when do I start?" Etsuko asked.

Kakashi and Gai were called to the training grounds with their teams. After Naruto checked out of the hospital, they head over with all of the Chuinin. There they saw Tsunade, Iruka, Shizune, and the strange girl from this morning.

"What's she doing here?" Sakura asked.

"As if it's any of your business, Forehead-board," the girl answered, "Can we just get this over?"

"I wish to test her abilities, so, Gai, Kakashi, attack," Tsunade said as she left to the sidelines to watch with Shizune as Iruka judge.

"Go get her, Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee cheered.

Kakashi and Gai position themselves waiting for the girl to attack, but she stayed the same, staring them down. Gai decided to make the first move. He charged ready to punch, but she simply moved out of the way so his fist landed into a tree. Kakashi charged her while her back was turned, and like she did to Gai, moved out of the way as well and pointed and a kunai to his back. Gai and Kakashi were hardly trying and the girl knew it and was getting very annoyed.

"You said they were your top ninjas. So why are they so slow?" she asked Tsunade from the sideline, "I've fought twenty men with more effort than these two are putting out."

"Well, little girl," Gai said, "if you want a challenge, it's a challenge you'll get."

Gai speed up, but she was still able to block and move out of the way of all his way. Kakashi tried to shanigan, but her movements were so fast he didn't have a chance to match them. Soon the two shinobe ninjas were out of breath while she was still ready for more.

The Ryoushi's talent impressed Tsunade. She was prefect in this job where Naruto and the other young ninjas had failed in bring the young Uchiha back to the village. And there would be no doubt that she would be able to surpass all of Orochimaru's pawns. Tsunade smiled and applauded at Etsuko skill.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute!" Naruto cried as he limped over to the hokaga, "What is this all about? Explain yourself and Her!"

"She is a bounty hunter that works for many of the Fire Nation's villages. She used to live here, but her family was banished after her grandfather had killed an ANBU cop. And now, she's going to be getting us Sasuke," Tsunade said.

Naruto looked back at the girl whom had defeated his sensei and Gai. He noted that her figure was misleading to one, but pass all that beauty lived a fire that glowed so warmly and had a bite that would just hurt. He smirked and hobbled to the young beauty.

"Good job," he said as he stuck out his hand, "but be ready when you face me. I'll be harder to slow down than those two old dogs."

"Really? Well, then I'll have to wait till your better," she smirked and shook his hand.

"But I'm ready," Rock Lee said as he stepped forward, "Challenge me if you wish."

She looked him up and down and laughed.

"Maybe after a week of training you'll be ready for me," she said as she started leaving.

"Hey punk, he just challenged you or are you afraid that he'll beat you?" Ten Ten called after her. The girl stopped in her tracks and glared back at Ten Ten.

"Maybe you should fight me," she said as she charged at Ten Ten.

"That's enough!" Tsunade cried as she came in between them, "You, Ryoushi, will not harm any of these students here. Don't forget, I can go back on our deal."

She backed down, as did Ten Ten. Tsunade let go of both girls and dismissed everyone as she and Shizune headed back to the hokaga's office. Iruka was in charge of the Ryoushi girl until she was to leave with the Chunin Teams to the Otogakure.

Naruto and the other boys decided to hanged around for a little at the training ground. Naruto sat on the sidelines watching the others throw punches at each other to see who was the strongest.

"So, how about that girl?" Kiba started as he took a break.

"What about her?" Neji asked as he blocked after attack by Rock Lee.

"Well, she gorgeous for one thing. The short hair makes her cute in a way that she could kick your butt," Kiba went on as he took a seat next to Naruto, "I mean, did you see those eyes? They looked like they could pierce into your soul, but deep down they looked like the kindest eyes ever. And her movement was prefect. I can see why Kakashi and Gai couldn't keep up with her."

"He's got a point," Naruto said.

"And is that why you were getting excited when you were watching her?" Choji asked jokingly. The others laughed as they saw the cool Kiba break a sweat under pressure.

"She does have amazing technique," Rock Lee chimed in, "All those blocks and hits were amazing. It was like watching fire burn. One day, I'll challenge her and when she sees my amazing skills she'll be amazed, wish to run off with me, and bare many children with me that will be splendid ninjas just like us!"

They all looked at him as he stood with pride not knowing how much of a fool he had made of himself.

"Uh, Lee, do you know how children are made?" Kiba asked.


End file.
